Look Who's Talking
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Casey and Derek have to babysit Simon for two weeks, and over these two weeks they all bond and Casey and Derek discover something about themselves. Alls it takes is a baby and a jelous boyfriend. Based on the movie Look Who's Talking
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- So I have never written a Dasey fic but I have read them, and I love the couple so much it reminds me of me and my bf except the whole step-sibling thing. So anyway this fic takes place a few months after VWD when the baby is born, Casey and Derek live in a apartment together and they get to watch Simon for 2 weeks. Expect he has a mind of his own. I do not own LWD or the movie Look Who's Talking. Simon's thoughts are in __**italic. **__In this fic his is 4 months old._

Look Who's Talking 

All day, it took her all freakin' day to make the apartment 'baby proof'. She threw out all the beer, all the precious un-opened beer and she stashed his hokey stuff away along with candles, glass stuff and soaps. Derek sat on his chair, knowing that his step-sister has finally lost her mind. And then she did the unthinkable, she threw out his play boys.

"Casey what the hell! I have been saving those since like sixth grade!" He yelled from the chair.

Casey narrowed her icy blue eyes and put her hands on her hip. "Well Der-ek, I don't want my little brother to be subject by that filth. It's so degrading! Why would a woman pose like this?"

Derek snorted back a laugh. "For money duh! I told you Case, if you where to do play boy we could get out of this apartment and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Derek, I swear to God I don't even know what you are thinking sometimes. And I don't know why you have these, considering all the girls you bring here…oh and there will be none of that, I don't want their STDs all over the place." Casey snapped

Derek was about to rebuttal when their front door opened up and Nora came in with the baby, she was struggling with all the bags and toys so Derek got up and helped her. "Ok guys are you sure you can handle this?"

Casey smiled and she took the baby from her mom. "Of course we can!" She then turned her attention to Simon. "Hi buddy, do you remember me?"

Simon cocked his head to the side and smiled. _"Of course I remember you, you're the other sister girl yep that's it the one who is always yelling at the other guy!"_

Derek then came over after he put the stuff down. He took Simon from Casey and started to talk to him.

"_Oh and you're the guy who she yells at! Oh you're my other brother, can you do that super-man thing? Please!"_

Nora smiled at the two and kissed the top of Simon's head. "Well ok, um Derek no parties and no girls."

Derek frowned and then pointed to Casey. "Your daughter, the queen of Queens said the same thing." He then smiled. "Don't worry I won't have any parties." She then opened the door and sighed. "Have fun guys!"

Simon's eyes widened. _"Wait, wait mom! Don't leave me with them, I'll go crazy_!" Simon's lower lip began to tremble and then it happened, a loud wail came from his mouth and he started to cry. Derek's eyes widened in pure panic and Casey's instincts kicked in, she took Simon from Derek and held him close to her chest, singing in his ear softly.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly…."

Simon cries came to a stop. _"Well, this is nice…a bottle would have shut me up. But this is really nice."_

Casey looked up at Derek who grabbed his acoustic guitar, and began to play the melody to the song Casey was singing.

"Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast."

A few minutes later and Simon was fast asleep, Derek put the swing together and Casey put the small baby in it, she set it to a small rock. Then they both fell onto the sofa, spent. Casey looked at her step brother. "So when did you learn to play a Disney song?"

Derek's face turned a deep red. "During Marti's princess phase when she was three…you tell anyone about this, your diary will make a very public appearance on facebook."

Casey laughed. "Whatever Derek, I do think we make a great team though."

Derek looked at her then back to the sleeping Simon; the rocking of the swing was the only sound that filled the living room. "For once Spacey, I agree with you."

Simon awoke 4 hours later, he studied the two for a short while. Casey was resting up against Derek's chest and Derek had his arm draped across her middle. _"Well, well, well. Look at those two…if I was a little older this would be the perfect black mail. Too bad I'll forget though….they actually kinda remind me of that song. Mom left me with good babysitters for once, now it's time to eat!" _And with that he let out a sharp cry waking the two of them up. Casey jumped quikly away from Derek and went to the kitchen to get a bottle, and Derek, who was in some kind of confusion shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep.

_A/N- Sorry the first chapter is so short, I should tell you that no one knows what Simon is thinking it's just his thoughts. But you guys should watch the movie 'Look whos talking now' its so funny. Also idk about you guys but I think that song fits Casey and Derek perfectly._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Princess-anime-Thanks I'm glad you love it! I'll will be trying to update a lot, but it might happen once a week or something like that._**

**_Kmr04- Thanks and I will stick with this story, cause Dasey is just love!_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel- The movie is very entertaining; it's one of my favs. And yes, Derek and Casey still have classes while watching Simon. Yes it was good team work; me and my bf had to do the same thing to get my nephew down for a nap. And yes Simon is the main key to bring them together._**

Chapter 2

_"Come on, sleeping beauty. Get up, my diaper is wet and I'm bored…god teenagers. Alls they do is sleep, I wonder where the other person is…maybe I can get him to change me. Oh wait there he is!"_

Derek came into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in all different places and his feet dragging. He looked at Simon who was kicking his legs and to Casey who was asleep in the kitchen chair. Derek went over to Simon's seat and then smiled. "Well today little buddy, you will be getting a lesson on pranking. Today we will be using whip cream and a feather." He said as he went over to the fridge and got the can of whipped cream and grabbed a feather from the craft kit they had bought and left for when Marti came over. He's smile somewhat resembled that of the Grinch as he put some of the whipped cream into Casey's hand. Derek turned to Simon, "And now, the grand finale!"

_"Oh I wouldn't do that…ah why not, I need some entertainment. Go right ahead you idiot."_

Derek then tickled Casey's nose and then SPLAT whipped cream covered her face. She woke up with such a start that she fell off the chair, Simon's eyes widened in amusement.

_"Oh-Here it comes…my favorite part!"_

"DER-EK!" Casey screamed, she stood up hands clenched to her side and Derek stood up holding his belly as he laughed. Casey gave another scream as she launched herself at him, they fell to the floor in a heap. Casey straddled Derek's waist and she grabbed the can of whipped cream from his hand. She tilted the nozzle and sprayed it on his face. He then tried to grab it back and then a game of tug-a-war began and the whipped cream went flying all over the kitchen. They tried to stand up again but ended up slipping, Casey fell on top of Derek again and there they were in the most awkward position of their lives. Then Derek's made a move without thinking, he leaned up and licked the whipped cream off of Casey's nose. Her eyes widened in shock and Derek's did the same when he realized what he did, the room was silent expect from the hearty giggles that came from Simon.

"_Oh My God, you guys are the BEST…and that was a little weird but what the hell. You guys should know that you are my new favorite! Just don't tell that Marti girl, she will not be happy!"_

Then the door of their apartment door opened and a voice filled the room, it wasn't long before the owner of the voice was in the kitchen, looking down at Casey and Derek. Casey's eyes widened even more. "Heyyy Jessie, what are you doing here?"

Derek craned his neck back. "Hey-hey its twinkle toes! Aren't you supposed to be in New York or something?"

_"Uh-oh, the whipped cream just hit the fan."_

Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Um yeah I just wanted to see Casey before Christmas; I'm in the Rockets show so I won't be able to come to visit for a while."

Derek smiled. "Oh dude that is so ga-" Casey covered his mouth and then got up off of him, she glared at him. "Great, I mean…that is so great."

Simon looked over at Derek. _"Good cover man, I would not have been able to do that."_

"Well it looked like I was interrupting something." Jessie said with a laugh

"No, no you where no interrupting anything. Derek and I are watching Simon for a while, we were just um…" Casey began, unsure to finish.

"Entertaining him" Derek finished for her; he got up with Casey's help and slid a little as he tried to maintain his balance.

Jessie nodded his head and looked at the laughing baby and then to the guilty pair standing in front of him. He went over to Casey and grabbed her arm, he lead her out of the apartment and into the main hallway. Derek sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he turned to Simon. "Dude you smell, you need a diaper change. Can it wait till Casey comes back in?" Simon made a face, thus giving Derek his answer. "Fine, I'll go get the close pin."

Out in the hallway, an argument was starting.

"I don't know what the big deal is, he is my step-brother!" Casey said, glaring at Jessie.

Jessie rolled his eyes. "Yeah exactly, **_Step_**-brother I see the way he looks at you…"

Casey snorted in disgust. "You're sick you know that, there is nothing going on between Derek and me."

"Ok so what about when we were at the lodge? He interrupted our kiss…twice, he didn't want us getting close." Jessie protested.

Casey could feel herself getting annoyed. "Because he didn't want to see me get hurt ok, I have a bad track record with guys…" She stopped herself. "Wait I don't need to justify myself to you!"

She turned on her heel and went to go back into the apartment. "I'll call you later…maybe. Bye twinkle toes!" and she slammed the door.

Emotionally drained, Casey made her way back into the kitchen. The whole Derek thing was really eating at her…she smiled there was no way she had a thing for Derek. When she got into the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks.

Derek stood in front of Simon, with tongs and a pot holder as a shield. On his head he wore a shower cap and he had tied one of Casey's tank tops in front of his mouth and nose. Derek was attempting to change Simon's diaper. Casey leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey Der, do you need any help?"

Derek turned his head and held the tongs up in the air. "No Case, I got this."

_"Yeah, you got this you moron. My god this is so entertaining, these two weeks are going to be so great!"_

Casey let out a laugh when a stream of pee came forward toward Derek and he quickly put the lid of the pot in front of him, using it as a shield. "Ha, I am so prepared." He said with triumph.

Casey smiled, when did Derek get so adorable? Wait she was not supposed to be thinking that, nope she was really not supposed to be thinking that. Casey put her hand to her head, she was in so much emotional trouble.

**_Ok just so you guys know so I don't get called out about it, I have nothing against male dancers. I dance with them myself when ever to do a partner dance. But I figured Derek, being a guy would make fun of him about it. So yeah I just put that in for the story, I'm sorry if it did offend anyone._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feathersfam- Thanks, that's actually how my roommate and I argue. A hint of advice when going to college don't get a place with ur best guy friend cause it gets weird lol and things get awkward**

**Kmr04- yeah you have to give the Dasey build up, I do read most fics and they get together in like the first or second chap**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel- yeah the ending with the diaper is actually based on true events, my nephew was spending the night at my apartment and I asked my roommate if he could watch him for a min so I could get more formula. I came back and that's exactly what I saw, lol never let a man do a woman's job. And the prank came from the bathroom scene from the first season.**

**Thecrazymusicluver- yeah Simon's thoughts are funny, imagine an adult voice instead of a childish one cause that's what it is in the movie.**

**Ghostwriter- thanks but I do know some guys that do spell it 'ie' but I'll make it Jesse for this story. Thank u for pointing that out.**

**Princess-Anime- yeah it is such a Derek thing to do even though he is really good with kids.**

Chapter 3

Casey turned the water off from the shower and squeezed the remaining water out of her hair, she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the tub. Then there was a loud banging sound on the door, she jumped. "Derek! What do you want?"

Derek was outside the bathroom door, dancing like a manic. The whipped cream had dried in his hair and he was sticky. "Case, you have been in there for like an hour! I need to pee real bad and I need to shower to!"

Casey growled and opened up the bathroom door, giving Derek and eye full, something that she did not intend. Derek's eyes went wild and he began to stutter. "I uh-you're uh-towel-it-uh-uh-is…kinda not-um…" he said as he made hand motions

Casey raised her eyebrows at the bumbling idiot in front of her and then noticed that her towel was now at her waist, she was standing in front of him with the girls un-covered. She turned the deepest shade of red and then gathered her towel up, she wanted to scream at him but it wasn't his fault so she quietly walked past him. Leaving Derek shocked, so he gulped mumbled an 'I'll be ok' and walked into the bathroom, thinking about Casey.

When Casey was dressed she walked back into the living room and plopped herself onto the sofa. Her eyes found Simon who was starring at the mobile above his head.

"I don't know what to do…" Casey began

_"Oh great here we go, don't worry smarty pants. Doctor Simon is in the building, come on tell me your problems."_

"…. I mean Derek, its Derek, Derek-the-ladies-man, Derek my step brother Derek!" Casey whispered. "I am not supposed to be thinking that Derek is hot or adorable, I'm not supposed to think that the smile he gets when his is up to something is cute…I think is illegal."

_"Hey did you ever see the Brady Bunch? Marsha so had it for Greg so if that's the case then its fine that you have a thing for the idiot. Plus you to were made for each other and if a baby noticed that then everyone knows."_

Casey looked at Simon, "Why do I have a feeling that you understand every word that comes out of my mouth?"

_"Because you are a smart cookie."_

Casey smiled and picked him up. Derek came out of the shower fully dressed and scratched the back of his head. "So um- we should take the kid to see Santa, he's at the mall so yeah."

Casey nodded her head. "Um sure-um let's do that. Here take him; I'm going to get my coat." She said as she handed Simon over.

Derek looked at his brother and then smiled.

"_Uh-Oh, man what are you thinking?"_

"You know Case, we have lived in the same house for four years and now we share an apartment together. I was bound to see them one day…and besides they are pretty good looking and all natural so you shouldn't be ashamed." Derek said with a wicked grin

_"Great now she's going to scream."_

Casey came out of the room with her coat on and Simon's small blue coat. She playfully hit Derek's chest and then said. "Well thanks Derek I'm glad I brighten your day." Her voice had a playful sarcasm in it and that made Derek smile in confusion.

"_Well that was totally out of character…but oh well at least she didn't freak. Now let's go see the fat man in the red suit before I get bored_."

They had decided to walk to the mall since it was only a few blocks down, along the way Casey complained about the cold so Derek took control of the stroller and then pulled Casey close to him. To every passerby they looked like a young happy married couple, not step-siblings.

The entered the Christmas decorated mall and walked over to the huge tree, Simon's eyes went wide and he smiled.

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, its SANTA! I know him I really do, how's my hair? Is my hair ok?  
Oh-my-god, I am actually about to meet the Santa."_

Casey laughed at the baby's expression then a girl dressed as an elf came over to them. "Oh how adorable! Look at him, is it your first time meeting Santa? Well he is excited to meet you."

_"Oh God, Santa knows who I am. I must be just as famous."_

Casey took Simon out of the stroller and handed him to the girl. The girl smiled at them. "Oh well doesn't mommy and daddy want to get into the picture to?"

_"Yeah doesn't mommy and- oh wait lady they are not mommy and daddy. They are Casey and Derek and you just made awkward moment number two."_

Casey let out a nervous laugh and Derek just starred daggers at the caffeine filled woman. "Oh come on, let's go." She said as she dragged them over to the man in red and she snapped the picture. "Oh what a beautiful family, you little man will be beating back those girls with a stick when you get older."

She handed them the picture and Casey put Simon back into his stroller. "What was that?"

Derek smiled at her. "Well my dear Casey that was a crack addicted elf, and she also had a pot of coffee this morning so that made it worse."

Casey laughed Derek and the continued their day in the mall, being mistaken by everyone as Simon's parents. They just finally gave up and agreed, it was less stressful that way.

_"Well, you can just call me the minnie match maker."_


	4. Chapter 4

GhostWriter- yeah idk why guys to spell it like that cause your right I looked it up lol I hope they know they got girls names, but thanks for reviewing!

Kpfan72491- thanks!

Feathersfam- haha yeah like Lucy did, and we need to see some of Derek's uncool side. I personally think that he is all talk and ew what a player, I refuse to hook-up with my best guy friend. He's annoying enough when we go places, dating would make it worse.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel- yep they went along with it, why now right? And yeah the bathroom scene is something that actually happened but in my case my room-mate just barged in cause he was hung over and had to puke, I told him that he can't drink cause he's a light weight. Most of these awkward moments actually are based on true event.

Kmr04- YES I LOVE family guy and Stewie, the santa part came from Elf cause I was watching it was I was writing this and I'm gonna make Jesse a complete ass in this story cause I don't like him either, I thought in VWD we would at least get a Dasey moment but noooooo. Stupid tv and it morals lol

DaseyandChanny101- I'm glad it made you laugh and I'm glad you like it

Chapter 4

They got home around 7:30 and Casey went to call for pizza, Derek's eyes followed her as she walked away and he raised an eyebrow.

"Little dude let me tell you, it has been so hard to keep my hands off of her. I mean what normal man doesn't want that?" He sighed and looked down at Simon. "Little man I am in so much shit, cause my down stairs brain is telling me to gogogo! And my upstairs brain is listening to it."

_"Huh? I didn't know you actually had an upstairs brain, It must be dusty huh?"_

Casey came out of her room wearing a pair of hard tails (God's gift to men) and a tank top, with one on Derek's hoddies over her. Well if Derek wasn't feeling hot and bothered before he was now, Casey sat next to him and he got a whiff of her sweet pea body spray. Derek gulped and Casey smiled. "Derek, I ordered two large pies, one with everything on it expect anchovies cause last time they put anchovies you threw the pizza back at the poor delivery guy and I don't want a repeat…are you ok?"

"Yeah," Derek squeaked and then cleared his throat. "I'm fine, really…hey look Christmas Vacation is on."

_"Well you can cut the sexual tension with a knife right now….wait she is doing this on purpose, what a sneaky little fox."_

When the pizza came they both ate and continued to watch the movie, it was over around 9:30 and then Casey got up from her place on the sofa. She took the now sleeping Simon from the swing and put him into the play pen in her room. She came back out and then looked at Derek. "Hey, I'm going to bed and you should too. We have class in the morning."

Derek watched her leave and then laid his head back onto the sofa. "God, why did you give me a step sister like her? Could you have given me one of the ugly ones from Cinderella?"

Casey heard this from behind her door and cracked a grin, the ball was in her court now.

Casey woke up the next morning at 8:06, she was late for class. She jumped from her bed and picked up Simon and rushed into the kitchen calling Derek's name.

_Whoa, lady watch the head, uh-oh what did he do now_

Casey starred at the note that Derek left with daggers, it said that he had to go to class because the teacher would flunk him if he missed another day, she growled. "Der-ek." Casey then straighten herself up and then looked at Simon. "Well buddy, today you will have your first day of school."

_"Yeah that's great and all but a bottle, yeah oh there you go that's what I want. I'm telling you... you are amazing you are. Hold on wait where are we going oh crap you don't even let me get up first before putting me into this stupid carrier."_

After Casey stuck Simon in his seat she used his blanket as a bottle holder and hailed a cab so she could get to school and once she was there, she got everyone's attention but got even more when she entered the crowed classroom.

"Ms. McDonald, so nice of you to join us…and you brought a guest." Her professor said as he pointed toward the baby carrier.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Derek didn't get a babysitter. It's not my fault that he is a jerk!" Casey sneered

Derek heard this and turned around in his seat. "Hey, I resent that! You could have missed a class, I would have given you my notes!"

Casey let out a laugh. "Oh you mean the ones with air planes and guys with guns on there? No thank you Derek, those are not notes."

"Chill Space-Case, so what if actually miss a class. It's not high school you do not get an award for perfect attendance." Derek teased

"Mr. Venturie, Ms. McDonald." The professor said trying to intervene.

"Look Der-ek, I am the responsible one ok. I have never missed a day of school, ever and I was not about to mess this up!" Casey yelled

_"Uh...You guys might want to stop your embarrassing me, seriously my first day of school and this happens."_

"So it's ok for me to miss class but it's not ok if you do?" Derek yelled back.

"Yes!" Casey said shrilly. "Because you're Derek and that's what you do!"

The professor finally found his voice. "Mr. Venturie and Ms. McDonald! I am going to have to ask you to leave my classroom now!"

"But!" Casey began

"Go, leave and cool off, the both of you! Now."

Derek grumbled and gathered his things, he went up to Casey and took the carrier from her and they left the classroom.

_"Oh now look what you guys did! That blonde girl was checking me out, and you two had to screw it up"_

"This is your fault Derek." Casey mumbled

"Is not."

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

Derek smiled. "Is too"

"Is not" Casey said automatically

"Hah, you just said it yourself. It's not my fault." Derek said with a grin

Casey let out a laugh. "Stop Derek I'm supposed to be mad at you not laughing at you!"

Casey turned on her heal and then Derek picked up some snow, formed it into a ball and threw it at Casey's back.

"Oh that's it, your going down!" Casey said and began to get some snow.

Simon watched from his carrier.

_"Man, I am the mature one in this trio. Ok you two stop acting like kids and get me home and into a fresh diaper. Oh and if any of that cold stuff gets on me I will pee on you."_


	5. Chapter 5

Dark-Supernatural-Angel- Yeah I figured them making a scene in the classroom would be so them lol and yea he is Derek's brother lol and thank you. I'm watching the movie like everyday so I could get it right.

Kpfan72491- Yep that's the little voice I hear when I write him, sometimes I hold my nephew and ask him if there is a voice of a thirty year old in his head. Then my family just looks at me like I have lost my mind lol.

Kmr04- Thanks, I'm trying to make it as true to life as possible and I'm glad you liked the classroom scene to! I had fun writing it.

DaseyandChanny101- Thanks it's kinda like that saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' but in this case its 'don't judge a fanfic by its horrible summary.' I suck at doing those. But I'm really glad you gave it a chance and I'm happy that you like it.

Ghostwriter- I'm really glad you're enjoying it! I'm telling you guys that you are the best reviewers. The people here on the Life with Derek page are so nice!

And This chapter will have Dasey and Drama and I'm warning you that there will be a cliffhanger. Also if you want you can check out my other LWD story Haunted, its another AU Dasey fic

Chapter 5

The fight had ended after the security guard came and broke it up; it was the second time in one day that they were kicked out of a place. So they went back to the apartment and Casey changed Simon's diaper and Derek gave her a "How do you do that without getting pee'd on." She just laughed in response. She put Simon into vibrating chair and put the music on, the little fish in plastic bowl on the chair bumped up and down with the music.

"_I wonder how we feed these fish, the ones at home died because Edwin didn't feed them…he is more of an idiot then you are man. It must be these damn Venturie genes, God I hope I got the McDonald smarts"_

Casey came into the living room with her lap top and then handed a text book to Derek. "Come on its studying time." She looked at his frown. "Hey it's not my fault that you're failing Phsyc, you gotta own up and do your work Derek."

Derek scowled and took the text book from Casey. "Did you notice that studying is actually 'Student Dying' put it together, it makes sense."

_"Student dying S-T-U-D-E-N-T D-Y-I-N-I-N-G Studentdying, Studying…nope I don't get it."_

Casey laughed and then lightly pushed him.

_"You actually found that funny? Wow you really do have it bad."_

Derek smiled at her. "Do you realize how annoying you are Case?"

Casey looked up from her lap top. "Would you rather I be more like the ugly step-sister from Cinderella?" She asked as she batted her eye lashes oh-so innocently

Derek gulped. "You heard that?"

Casey cracked a grin. "Oh yeah."

_"Oh man, she got you now…now all you have to do is make your move before she goes on a rant."_

Derek looked at her then to Simon. "Well you're the one who thinks I'm adorable! It says so in your Diary!"

"You read my Diary! Derek that's personal." She stood up. "You know you're always in my business."

Derek put the text book down. "Well you're the one who is listening in on my conversations!"

"Oh the ones with yourself! That's not listening in Derek, that's just listening." She said in a childish voice.

_"Oh God here we go, can't we ever get some peace in this place jeeze! I am going to have some serious issues when I get older."_

"Well excuse me for having deep conversations with myself and God!" Derek said as he to stood up, getting closer to Casey.

Casey tried not to smile. "Oh don't you play the God Card with me Venturie!"

"I can say whatever I want cause you're the one who said my butt is cute!" Derek singsong

_"Ha, you think his butt is cute and dude you better run!"_

"I'm going to kill you Venturie!" She screamed and then started to chase him around the coffee table.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa you guys are making me dizzy!"_

Casey finally caught Derek and pinned him against the wall. "I- win- Derek!"

Derek smirked his signature smirk and tried to move away from Casey, she then pushed him harder against the wall. "Just admit that I won and you lost to a girl."

"Hah, fat chance I let you win." His eyes wandered down to her lips and then back o her eyes. He hoped that Casey didn't notice this but she did and she was about to make the game a little more interesting. She knew how to play his game very well, so it was time to turn the tables.

She smiled at him and moved closer to him lips. "I win Derek and I will always win." And then she placed a small chaste kiss on his lips and moved back. Derek was as pale as a ghost and his eyes where wide as dinner plates, she was acting just like she did when she dressed as Babe Raider.

_"Whoa now what was that? Did Casey hit her head or something wow, Derek you better do something about this. Don't you let her walk away from you, be a man!"_

Derek snapped out of his trance and grabbed Casey's hand, pulling her back into him and kissed her with all the pent up emotions of lust, passion, and…love that he had been feeling all these years. And by the way she was kissing him back she must have been feeling the same thing.

_"Hey remember I'm still here guys…Hello! Can you stop eating each other's face's for a second…well they have to come up for air soon anyway."_

Casey was the first to pull away, Derek leaned in for more but she stopped him. "Hold on wait, what will people think?"

Derek sighed, there was the Casey he knew and loved. "Casey who cares, I mean if you think about it this is my dad and your mom's fault."

Casey bit her swollen lip and then looked at Simon, she could have sworn that he was smiling in approval.

"Look, I'll let you think about this ok. I'm going to take Simon out to the store to get more diapers, I'll be back in five ok?" Derek said

Casey nodded her head and then Derek got the baby together, he placed a kiss on her cheek and then left.

Casey sighed and grabbed her cell phone, she could tell Emily cause she would be pissed so she was left alone to think about this. So she did the normal Casey thing to do she made a list, a chart, a graph, and a van diagram. Then she weighed out the pros and cons, and looked up anything on the internet about step-sibling love stories. But for once in her life Casey finally stopped thinking with her brain and listened to her heart, she was in love with Derek Venturie. She sat back onto his chair and smiled, she felt like a school girl with a crush.

About twenty minutes later Derek came busting through the front door, Casey got up and then saw the look on his face. Something happened, but why wasn't he talking. She looked down and didn't see Simon's seat or Simon at that matter.

"Derek, where's Simon?" Casey asked as she walked over to him.

"I just put the seat down for one minute Casey, that's all just one minute!" Derek said hysterically

Casey grabbed his shoulders. "Derek, where is he? What do you mean…Derek what happened? I need you to talk to me."

Derek looked up at her, he was crying.

"Derek?"

"Someone took him Casey, I don't know who but someone took him…The…The police told me to go back home and they'll call us if anything changes. I'm so sorry Casey, I let this happen…I'm so sorry." Derek sobbed

Casey stared blankly at him, how could this happen? Who would want to take their little brother? She shrunk down to the floor, her world that she just put together shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel- Yeah, but this will bring them closer together and thanks that spelling issue would be myself and words fault. Word 'Corrected' it and I didn't read it over b4 I posted it lol. I hate Word_**

**_DaseyandChanny101- Yep, I didn't want to drag out the whole Dasey thing to long and Simon of course had to comment. _**

**_Kpfan72491- Thanks again!_**

**_Feathersfam- yep, I had to bring some drama in there and if you have ever read the book or seen the movie 'Where the heart is' you'll know where I got this scene from in this chap._**

**_Kmro4- yeah same here, we got a storm last night but we thankfully got the internet back._**

**_A/N- Guys this is the second to the last chapter. I will write one more and then I'll put up an epilogue, and I will be putting a sequel up cause I already have an idea so I will be writing 'Haunted' and 'Look Who's talking again' I promise it will be as funny as this one. Oh and for those of you that are reading Haunted it will be updated at tomorow._**

**Chapter Six**

"Do you have any enemies? Someone that would want to take your son to spite you?" The police officer asked them.

Casey shook her head, "He's not our son he's our brother…and no I mean there's this girl in class but she would never take Simon."

The officer nodded his head. "Any ex-boyfriends?"

"Yeah well he is in New York now and he doesn't know that we are broken up yet." Casey informed him.

The police officer nodded his head again. "Well can we get a name and phone number."

Casey dabbed her eyes with a tissue and gave them Jesse's information. "But he didn't take him."

"Ok Ms. McDonald, but just in case ok?" He put a hand on Casey's shoulder for comfort. "We will find him I promise." He got up and then looked at Derek who was standing at the window.

"What about you Mr. Venturi? Do you have anyone that would want to get back at you?"

Derek gnawed on his knuckle, he had a list of people that hated him but they didn't hate him enough to kidnap his baby brother. "Wait," He said there is someone

Casey looked up at him.

"Crazy Karen." Derek looked at the cop. "She lives right next to us. I blew her off today outside in the hall, she asked me out again and I said there was no way in hell I would date her."

The police officer looked at Derek. "But why would she take your brother."

It was Casey who spoke up. "Because she is obsessed with Derek, and I mean obsessed. She goes through our trash and sits out or door…"

"She even tried to attack Casey at one point, we called you guys on her before but you didn't do anything about it." Derek said with anger. "I did notice that she followed me to the food store, I know she took Simon."

**Outside St. Michael's: 10:30 pm**

_"Why, why are all the crazy women attracted to me? And man when was the last time you bathed?"_

"This will teach him, and then he'll know that he belongs with me." Karen said as she stood by the Nativity scene.

Karen looked down at Simon and placed him into the manger. She then looked up, "And you, you are a child of sin. Coming from Derek's step-sister, that's a sin. The lord will forgive you and take you back into his loving arms…and then Derek will run into my loving arms."

_"Oh-My-God, you should have been put away a longggg time ago! Derek and Casey are not Mommy and Daddy, why do people think that?"_

**Back in Derek and Casey's apartment: 11:05**

"There are no signs of Karen Pepper in her apartment, they are looking for her now however. We just have to sit tight and-" the cop began but Derek cut him off.

"I swear to Christ if you say sit and wait…that's all we have been doing is sitting and waiting!" Derek screamed and Casey grabbed him and held him back. Then the police chatter on the walkie talkie started back up again, they said they have found the baby. Casey instantly looked up and took off out the door, with Derek and the cop behind her.

She followed the red and blue lights to a church that was around the corner, she had never ran so fast in her life. She felt the lump in her throat grow ten times bigger she ran across the church lawn, expecting the worse. She then saw the cops standing around the Nativity Scene, some of them had tears in their eyes. When Derek and Casey got there they saw Simon, lying in the manger. Casey instantly picked the shivering infant up and pulled him close to her chest, his lips where a little blue from the cold. Derek joined them by pulling Casey into him.

_"Oh god, WARMTH! Casey, Derek, I am so happy to see you! You have no idea what I have been through tonight!"_

"The live in priest heard crying from outside his room." One officer said

_"This woman with Fleas kidnapped me!"_

"So he came outside and found Simon, right here. He informed us right away." He continued

_"She was NUTS, I feel so used…using me as ransom, how dare she!"_

"Karen Pepper is now in our custody, she said that Simon needed was safe in the arms of the lord. And she had this crazy idea that Simon was your son and that you two were a couple. She thought that this would make Derek fall in love with her." The Officer finished and looked at Casey and Derek. "I get the feeling that she was right about one thing."

Derek kissed Simon's crown and then placed a small peck on Casey's lips. "I'm just glad he's safe."

"Ms. McDonald, Mr. Venturi? Your brother has to go to the hospital, there is an ambulance right there to take you and we informed your family, they are on their way." The other officer spoke up.

An E.M.T. came over and put her arms out to take Simon, she had a heated blanket in her arms. Casey shielded him from her. "No, I can't."

"Casey its ok, he is safe now." Derek told her

Casey eyed the woman but handed Simon over; she wrapped him into the blanket and then looked at Casey and Derek. "You can ride with us if you like." Derek and Casey nodded their heads and followed the EMT to the ambulance where they took the short ride to the hospital. Simon was whisked away for a checkup and Casey and Derek took a seat in the waiting room.

"I was so scared; I thought that…I thought that she…" Casey swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm just glad she didn't."

Derek nodded his head and brought her into him, his lips found her fore head where they stayed.

"You gotta get ugly and fast Derek cause I don't think I can keep up with these crazy women." Casey said and Derek laughed.

"Well then you wouldn't find me attractive." Derek said with a sloppy grin.

"Derek, your face could be covered in hairy moles and you could be bald and I would still love you." Casey told him.

Derek raised his eye brow. "Really? I always thought you were shallow."

Casey hit his chest. "Alls what matters is what's on the inside."

Derek bit his lip and nodded his head, "Uh-Huh…Case?"

Casey looked up at him, smiling. "What Derek."

"That was so cheesy…but I love you to." Derek said with a huge grin.

Then a nurse came over to them. "Well, I have news…Very good news. Simon is great, we fed him and he is now in a heated bed in the nursery. He will have to spend the night however, he's a fighter let me tell you…is he breast fed?"

Casey raised her eyebrow. "No why?"

The nurse laughed. "Well he is very 'Handsy' for a baby."

Derek busted out laughing and Casey rolled her eyes. "That's my baby brother!"

Casey glared at him. "Can we see him?"

The nurse smiled and nodded her head; they took them to the nursery and led them to Simon's incubator. Casey smiled and put her hand through the hole, Simon grasped her finger.

"_Oh hey guys! Let me tell you, I love it here…the nurses are always hugging you and cuddling you and oh man is it great! Did I mention that they are hot…yup it's been a good night, expect that whole kidnapping thing but I will forget that in a week."_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kmr04- I live in Pennsylvania, I lived in Connecticut for a year with my Aunt who lives in New Haven, it's beautiful up there and it's actually my favorite place to be. But it's great that you got your wireless back and on the phone for an hour lol at least it wasn't three with someone who can't speak English that well._**

**_Dark-Angel-Supernatural- Yes sadly but you will love the epilogue, I can grantee it!_**

**_Princess amine- Thank you and don't worry, I'm just a compulsive writer because I had this whole story in my head and I needed to get it out._**

**_A/N- Ok my last chapter, I was going to wait until tomorrow to get it out but I love waking up to your reviews, they make me happy. But there will be an epilogue and a squeal, Look who's Talking now. You will enjoy that one as much as you enjoyed this one._**

**Chapter Seven**

After a long uncomfortable night in the hospital waiting room Casey and Derek where aloud to bring Simon back home with them. They decided to call their parents to tell them to drive home; they were coming home for Christmas break early. They agreed and told them that they would meet them there, Casey strapped Simon's seat into the prince and was about to get into the passenger's seat when Derek grabbed her hand, twirled her around and placed his lips on hers. She pulled away with a smile and she put her fore head to his. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Derek moved his head from side to side. "Ahh we can let them find out."

Casey raised her eyebrows as she messed with the collar of his leather jacket. "If you mean, let them catch us in the act your wrong Venturi. I'm not easy like the other girls you where with.

_"Burn! She told you, haha now let's hit the road I wanna get into my own crib and talk to my friends on the twirlly thingy above my crib."_

Casey smiled, pushed Derek away and got into the prince. Derek started the car and they drove the long drive home. Once they got home they took a deep breath and then looked at each other then to Simon.

_"Don't worry guys I'll keep your little thing here between us…who would I tell anyway."_

They got out of the car and went into the house where they were attacked by their awaiting family. Questions flew out of everyone's mouth, Casey and Derek gave up trying to figure out who was asking what question.

_"Oh OH its Mommy! Mommy you have no idea how much FUN I had I want Casey and Derek to babysit me all the time!"_

The Chaos didn't stop at all, more questions where coming and more chattering. To make things worse Grammy was there and she was making things more chaotic. So Casey did the only thing she could, she spilled.

"Derek and I are a couple!"

_"Wow way to take all the attention from me!"_

That made everyone shut up almost quickly, Nora's jaw dropped and George turned white. Marti started laughing like a mad woman, Lizzie gave an "I knew it!" and Edwin asked if he "Hit that" already which earned a beat down from Casey.

Derek glared daggers at Casey and then cleared his throat. "We were going to tell you later, much, much later."

_"Ok, now this is very awkward…can someone say something? I'm very uncomfortable with uncomfortable silences."_

Then, surprisingly Casey's grandma was the one who started laughing. "George, Nora, you honestly thought that this would never happen? I mean the two of you marry, force these two under the same roof as teenagers, hormonal teenager's mind you and then they move into the same apartment…alone. You should know that I saw this coming as soon as these two came to the lodge for the summer, that's why I was so against this marriage at first. I mean Casey is a beautiful woman and Derek is a handsome man…" She then turned to Derek. "Just remember that talk we had…no hankey-pankey got that?"

Derek smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let me see my grandson." She said as she took Simon from Nora's arms. "Hello there, abugabuga, abujebujeboooo"

_"Yep she's gone."_

George and Nora looked at each other and then to the oldest children. "We will have a talk about this later," Nora told them. "I just want to know if Simon is ok."

Casey found her voice again. "Um yeah, he spent the night in the hospital cause his temperature was low, but they said he is perfectly healthy."

_"Yeah mom and let me tell you those nurses, oh god those nurses."_

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, they all had a good dinner and George and Nora eventually had their talk with Casey and Derek. After that Derek went out with Sam and Ralph and Casey stayed home and hung out with Lizzie and Marti who was sitting on her bed with a pen and note book, planning Casey and Derek's wedding. Simon was with their parents and their grandma who were still talking about the news about Casey and Derek.

Derek came home a little around 11:30 and found Casey in his chair, starring at the bare Christmas tree. They were going to decorate it together tomorrow. He also saw that she was holding Simon, who was staring up at her with big eyes.

"Tough week huh?" Derek asked and Casey smiled.

"Yeah but something good came out of it…I called Jesse, he was pissed and called us disgusting even though he was the one that pointed it out." Casey said in a tired voice.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "Ah screw em' I'm just surprised that everyone took it so well."

"Well I think that they took it well cause of my Grammy." Casey said with a laugh.

"Yes thank God for Fiona…I can't believe I just said that." Derek said looking confused.

Casey laughed and then looked up at him. "Well I am going to put Simon down and then maybe you can sleep in my bed tonight?"

Derek's eyebrow's rose. "Casey I thought you said that you were not that easy."

"There is nothing bad about cuddling Derek." Casey said with a sly grin

And Derek smiled, he wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder and they both went up the stairs.

_"Let's face it; I am a match maker, The Love Doctor and I am the one who put this amazing love story together. So I should be the one getting all the credit, so you guys should be worshiping the ground I scoot on."_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel- yep it is, and thanks I got the two of them mixed up but I'm hoping you guys will like the second look who's talking, I'm working on the first chapter now. _**

**_Kpfan72491- thanks and isn't he the cutest!_**

**_Kmr04- yep Derek and his one track mind, that's what I love about him._**

**_And can I just say that you guys are the best reviewers I have ever had! I will be writing more LWD fics cause you guys are so awesome!_**

**Epilogue: Three Years Later**

Simon Venturi sat on the chair, impatiently swinging his legs. He looked over at his mommy and daddy with a very bored expression on his face.

"Mommy?" He asked

Nora sighed and looked up him. "What Love?"

"Whhyyy is it taking soooo long?" he whined. "I wanna see her now!"

George opened his mouth but then looked up when Derek came out from the double doors, beat red. "Ok, ok you guys can come in and see her." He said a little breathless.

George came over and clamped a hand on his oldest son's back. "You ok son?"

Derek looked at his dad and gulped. "Dad, that was the most amazing and disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life."

Marti looked up at them, tired of the talking and ran through the double doors and into Casey's room. "Aww!" They heard her say.

Simon then jumped up from his chair and went over to Derek. "I wanna see her to!"

Derek laughed and picked him up. "Ok Simon, are you ready to see your new niece?"

Simon nodded his head. "Uh-Duh, I have been waiting for five hours to see her."

The family walked through the double doors toward the maternity ward, they walked past the nurses' station and one of them said. "Mr. Venturi, I will be right there to splint your fingers."

Nora let out a laugh. "Casey broke your fingers?"

Derek nodded his head and then said. "Nora, your daughter can be a very scary person when she is in pain."

Derek then opened the door to Casey's room very slowly, the family took in the sight of the oldest McDonald, face still pink from birth, holding a small bundle in her arms. Marti sat on the edge of the bed, talking and smiling. Derek brought Simon over to Casey, and Casey smiled and spoke with a soft, horse voice.

"Guys, meet Madeline Grace Venturi."

_"Thank god, hey kid you have no IDEA what I have been through."_

Nora's eyebrow's shot up in surprise. "You decided to just leave her with Derek's last name?"

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, why not?"

_"I mean I'm just sitting in my round room just chilling out and looking at my hand that became all blurry for some reason. Then the next thing I know, I'm out here! It's cold and it's bright and I just want to go back in…"_

"Why is she all squishy?" Simon asked

_"Whoa wait who are you calling squishy shorty?"_

"Well I'm just surprised that she doesn't have brain damage the way Derek was driving to the hospital." Casey said with a glare towards her fiancée.

Derek scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well maybe if you weren't screaming in my ear I would not have been so worked up…Dad her water broke in the prince!"

"Oh I'm sorry Derek did you want me to cross my legs and pray she didn't come out?" Casey sneered

"Well maybe if you kept your legs crossed we wouldn't have to worry about the prince being stained." Derek said.

Casey's jaw dropped. "Well maybe if you didn't buy cheap condoms…."

"Hey! In my defense it said it was 99.9% effective, it's not my fault that we were the 1% it didn't work for!" Derek said, arms moving around wildly.

_"Where did I go wrong? I thought I had everything planned out, I had furniture arrangements ready and then I get these two as parents? All they do is argue, when does it stop I'm getting a headache!"_

"Hey, Hey GUYS!" George yelled. "There are children in the room."

Nora nodded her head. "Yes and as true as that maybe, you guys have a baby now. A very beautiful baby girl; so it's time to stop the nonsense and become parents.

Silence finally filled the room and Madeline looked up at Nora.

_"Oh you are good, you got them to stop. Nice job lady!"_

Casey sighed and looked down at her daughter's blackish blue eyes. "Yeah your right…and mom when does her normal eye color set in? I'm kinda getting creeped out here."

Nora laughed and took her granddaughter from her daughter's arms. "In a week dear."

_"Oh no, I don't want you to hold me I wanna go back to the mommy lady."_

Derek laughed at his daughter's fussyness and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Casey. "Hey babe, I don't know about you but we made one good looking kid…I feel bad about the boys that will date her, if they can get past me."

"Der-ek, she hasn't been here for more than an hour and your already planning her future." Casey said with a smile.

Simon sat on the bed, confused. "How did Madeline get out of Casey's tummy…how did she even get in Casey's tummy?" His eyes grew wide. "Casey did you eat Maddie!"

Casey laughed. "No Simon, I told you. The stork gave me a magic egg to eat and it hatched in my belly…"

"…Then it came out of Casey's belly button." Derek finished.

Simon's eyes grew wide and then lifted up his shirt and looked out his own belly button. "Wow Case, that must've hurt, no wonder your broke Derek's hand."

Casey laughed and ruffled his hair.

_"Wow I'm in a family of genius really."_

Nora gave up on trying to sooth the crying infant and handed her to Derek. "Here, I guess she takes after you…Casey never cried this much."

Derek laughed and looked at Casey. "Yup, Casey is in the for the time of her life!"

**_A/N- ok so there you guys go and Madeline will be the baby in look who's talking now, and the reason I put the whole eye color thing in there is because I have read fics and not just Dasey fics in which the baby instantly has mommy or daddy's eyes and that is really not how it goes. So yeah, I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed, you guys are what kept me writing this fic and look for look who's talking now on Sunday_**


End file.
